


To My Lady Timpani

by jalajalen



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: F/M, I like it enough to post it, featuring blumiere being sad as usual, its also good filler inbetween my big-fanfic projects coming up, some poem I wrote being bored in history class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalajalen/pseuds/jalajalen
Summary: ~....Because I could not protect you then, I had doomed you to suffer forever.....~





	To My Lady Timpani

I searched on endlessly  
Just hoping for a glance  
Of your emerald green eyes  
Of your auburn locks  
Your graceful beauty, which always did entrance

Me, a monster, a creature so vile  
Something too menacing  
To be greeted with your smile

And yet, I had awoke  
That warm summer morning  
To your tender touch  
Your lack of fear  
Despite all the warnings

It pains me, everyday  
Knowing what you went through  
Because of me  
Because I love you

To my fair Lady Timpani,  
I promise you will be saved  
From the endless torture you were damned  
Till you enter your grave

No matter how long it takes  
No matter what the cost  
No matter my sanity holding together  
Because I could not protect you then  
I had doomed you to suffer forever


End file.
